The popularity of cremation is growing within modern society as an alternative to preserving bodies and burying them in coffins. Cremation is also becoming a popular method of dealing with pet remains. Cremation is usually less expensive and more ecological than burial. It also offers living individuals an opportunity to keep some of the deceased's ashes close to them to help facilitate a spiritual connection with the deceased. Although prior art structures such as urns exist for holding cremated ashes, none provide for an intimate way to connect the ash remains with the living.